Jessica Jäger
---- , is the eldest daughter of the Pro-Hero Christopher Jäger and a freshman at T.S.J High School, enrolled in Red Class B. Appearance Jessica is quite small when compared to her family, having a more innocent look to her younger brother and father. She lets her golden locks straight down with a fringe swayed to the right side of her face. She uses a set of three pins to secure other hairs from straying in front of her left side. Jessica naturally has a very welcoming atmosphere that follows where ever she steps, handling a smile that could even confuse her relation to the Arsenal Hero or her violent brother. She is a very well kept girl with a sort of posh posture whenever she stands, always back up right with her hands held together in front of her position. Her green eyes are described to come from her father's with the caring innocent shape of her mother's, although when angered can totally match the complete pitch black state that her father is known for. Despite how well mannered she may be, Jessica does have a few tattoos that she was able to hide for a long time. She bares a tattoo on her hip of a dove flying off with a gun in its feet, and a crown on the outer side of her thigh. Being an optimistic and flat out positive girl, Jessica is rarely seen anything other than happy, but even then when she is angry it is highly reminiscent to her father, showing just how much she really mirrors him. Her usual attire mainly consists of purple and pink colours, wearing a notable strong purple dress that reaches down just above her ankles, whilst leaving some of her upper chest exposed. It is a buttoned up article of clothing with frills at the bottom, handing off a sort of sheltered or posh look to her attire. A neon pink sweater is worn unbuttoned over the purple dress, with a fuzzy texture that can be described just by looking at it. The sweater is quite large and seems to just cling onto her shoulders when worn, with Jessica even having to pull up the sleeves every now and again to free her hands. The pockets on either side are a makeshift pencil case that Jessica normally stores and withdraws pens and pencils, and other stationery she uses for school work. One of the things that stands out in her outfit is the maroon coloured scarf that she wears around her neck loosely, styled to hang down her right side. Other accessories and clothing that she wears but change normally are the light brown boots she is first seen wearing, as well as gold rings from time to time. Albeit not just for fashion but also to work in conjunction with her quirk. She is never seen without her large round spectacles that are brimmed on the underside of the lens rather than ontop. File:JessicaAPP01.png|Usual attire. Personality Synopsis History Quirk and Abilities Quirk |Asutorapiosu|lit. "Static Electricty"}}: An Emitter quirk formed from a Quirk Marriage between Zeus and Unknown Mother's Quirk, Astrapios gives Jessica the ability to control electricity that she creates within her body. This sort of electricity can be used to for coordinated attacks and can stun or scorch targets depending on how much she exerts. This electricity is contained within her body and may only be released upon physical contact or transmitted through a conductive material such as a metal rod. By using things such as rods, Jessica is able to release long ranged attacks that can be fired off from the other end. She enhances her hand to hand combat with the use of Astrapios by making her feet and hands into make-shift tazers that can immediately stun or shock upon touch. Physical Prowess Overall Ability: Equipment Quotes Trivia Background Notes *She is a recoloured version of Okitegami Kyōko from The Memorandum of Kyouko Okitegami. Character Notes Miscellaneous Notes References Category:T.S.J Students Category:Students Category:Females Category:Emitter Quirk Users